


all of me

by palmsxieri



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, featuring nolan's extremely sweet starbucks drink, nico just loves nolan a lot okay, that's literally all this is im not sorry, this is based off of some songs lololololol im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmsxieri/pseuds/palmsxieri
Summary: He doesn’t just hear the words - he connects each individual line to a personal experience he had with Nolan - how he’d felt so bad after his migraines came back, how he’d wanted to quit hockey and hide away in his apartment forever. How Nico was there every step of the way, holding him tight and staying for minutes, hours, days until Nolan felt better. How, when Nolan told him he should be living the dream instead of holed up in a blanket fort with him, he quoted Jason Mraz’s “I Won’t Give Up” word for word.
Relationships: Nico Hischier/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	all of me

**Author's Note:**

> evidently the title is from "all of me" by john legend. 
> 
> if you or someone you know is mentioned in this fic, please click off so we both don't die of embarrassment.
> 
> did i cry while writing this? yes

The soft patter of the rain outside filled the quiet room, the murmurs of the television underlying Nico’s train of thought. It’s dark, the kind of dark that repeatedly changes when whatever show they’re watching affects the brightness of the room. He lost interest in the show, but Nolan likes it, so he sits.

Nolan’s head lays in his lap; he strokes one hand through his hair and lets the other rest on his hip. His thumb moves gently back and forth underneath the hem of Nolan’s hoodie and savors the warmth coming from his form. Nico lets his thoughts wander from Netflix, thinking about how lucky he is to have someone like Nolan in his life. The little things that are saved just for him - his hair, his giggle, his morning grumpiness (although, Travis does see that more often than not) - and he thinks about how he sees the real Nolan, not the media-approved, sarcasm-filled person everyone sees.

He moves his hand to scratch at the small stubble on his chin and Nolan makes a disapproving noise - almost like a puppy that wants attention. Nico giggles and moves his hand back to Nolan’s hair, and he swears Nolan actually  _ purrs _ . He definitely arches into Nico’s touch and sighs, mumbling something inaudible over the hum of whatever show they are watching. 

“What’s that?” Nico murmurs, glancing down at Nolan’s closed eyes. 

Nolan shuffles a little so that his face is buried in Nico’s side. “I said I love you,” comes his response, his voice scratchy from disuse. “Thanks for coming here.” 

Nico smiles, shifting so that he can see Nolan’s sleep-ridden face. “I love you more, Nol,” he whispers, stroking his thumb over Nolan’s cheek. “I’ll always come when you call.” 

***

_ “ _ _ Hey Nico,” Nolan says, picking up on the first ring. “How was your day?”  _

_ “Hi Nol,” Nico sighs, content. “It was pretty good, I’m all rung out from practice, but I’m glad I get the next few days to spend with you. Speaking of, when am I coming over?”  _

_ “You’re gonna come here?” There’s noise coming through, like Nolan is sitting up. “Nics, that’s a far drive with all the traffic. I could just come up and you won’t have to deal with it.”  _

_ Nico frowns and puts the phone on speaker. “I’m not making you drive all the way up here when you’re still not feeling well,” he says, grabbing his keys and a light jacket. “Plus, I want to get Starbucks on my way there, and they have good stuff by you.”  _

_ “Nico…” Nolan starts, sighing. “You’re way too good for me.”  _

_ “Nope,” Nico giggles cheerfully. “You deserve so much. And Starbucks, so I’m getting you two of your weird caramel mocha-frappe-latte things.”  _

_ “Caramel mocha chip frappuccino?” Nolan laughs, and Nico’s heart swells; one of the challenges he loves in their relationship is making Nolan laugh.  _

_ “That’s the one, although I can’t even begin to understand how you drink that. It’s like eating a spoonful of sugar and caramel syrup.”  _

_ “Exactly! That’s the whole point,” Nolan grumbles, like it’s obvious.  _

_ “You Canadians,” Nico giggles, climbing in his car and shutting the door. “Okay, I have to go now. You know, no phones on the road and stuff like that.”  _

_ “Gotta get here in one piece,” Nolan agrees. “Be safe. I love you.”  _

_ “Love you more, Nol,” Nico sighs, and hangs up the phone. They’ve thankfully gotten over the ‘no, you hang up’ phase of the relationship.  _

_ Putting the car in drive, he contemplates taking the backroads and skipping the traffic.  _

_ Starbucks wins.  _

***

Nico watches Nolan’s mind work as they move ungracefully around the kitchen, how he almost drops their takeout containers while trying to balance 6 of them in one arm. How grossly cute he finds it when Nolan’s cheeks tinge darker than usual. And how Nolan’s stupid smirk puts the butterflies in his stomach in a frenzy. 

Nico seriously wonders how he got so lucky. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Nolan’s Alexa starts playing “All of Me” by John Legend. 

“Sorry, I don’t know why she’s playing that, I’ll skip it-” Nolan rushes out, scampering to somehow put all of the takeout containers on the counter. 

“No, it’s - I like this song,” Nico smiles, ducking his head. “It’s nice.” 

Nolan smiles back and gives Nico’s hand a squeeze, then returns to the food. 

Nico sits on the counter and fiddles with the chopsticks in his hand, listening to the music more intently than before. John Legend starts singing the second verse, and Nico  _ listens _ . He doesn’t just hear the words - he connects each individual line to a personal experience he had with Nolan - how he’d felt so bad after his migraines came back, how he’d wanted to quit hockey and hide away in his apartment forever. How Nico was there every step of the way, holding him tight and staying for minutes, hours,  _ days _ until Nolan felt better. How, when Nolan told him he should be living the dream instead of holed up in a blanket fort with him, he quoted Jason Mraz’s “I Won’t Give Up” word for word. 

John Legend starts singing the chorus for the final time and Nico’s submerged to his neck in all of his love for Nolan. His hands are shaking and he’s forgetting some of his English, and he can feel his heart speed up. 

Adele starts singing “Make You Feel My Love,” and the chopsticks clatter to the floor. 

Nolan’s head swivels quickly and he rushes to Nico’s front, standing between his legs. He brushes away tears - shit, when did he start crying - and cradles his face. 

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you,” Nolan says, and his eyes are wild with concern. “What happened?” 

Nico sniffles hard and yanks Nolan for a hug. “Nothing, I just. I love you so much.” 

Nolan doesn’t say anything, he just squeezes Nico harder until he can’t breathe. He pulls back with tears of his own threatening to spill over, and he kisses Nico softly. 

“I signed my contract for you,” Nico blurts when they pull back. 

“You - you what?” Nolan stutters, grasping his shoulders, tight. 

Nico nods, wiping away more tears. “I wanted to stay close to you.” 

“Nico, that’s, oh my god,” Nolan whispers, tear spilling over. He buries his face in Nico’s neck and lets out a sob, squeezing his waist. “I cannot believe how lucky I am.” 

Nico chokes back a sob and pulls Nolan closer. He leans impossibly close and nuzzles his nose into Nolan’s cheek, both of them breathing the same air for what feels like hours. Nolan sticks his tongue out and licks over Nico’s bottom lip, sending a pool of warmth to his belly. He seals their lips together in a searing kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. He gets an arm around Nolan’s head, keeping him there, gripping his hair in a loose fist. Nolan makes an appreciative noise and grips Nico’s hips impossibly tight, rustling up the hem of his tee shirt. 

“Wait - mmph, hold on, one second,” Nolan says abruptly, pulling away despite Nico’s whine of protest. He fiddles with his Alexa and turns the volume all the way up until “I Won’t Give Up” is blasting through the apartment and pissing off Nolan’s neighbors. 

“I love you so much,” Nico laughs, hopping off of the counter and grabbing Nolan. “Dance with me.” 

Their hands intertwine, staying locked for the rest of the night as they dance to songs that relate so much to their love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering what nico hears when he starts crying: 
> 
> John Legend, 'All of Me' - "How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too, the world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood, you're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm in blues, I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you" 
> 
> Adele, 'Make You Feel My Love' - "When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love  
"When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, i could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love" 
> 
> i would put 'I Won't Give Up,' but i don't think you need to see the whole ass song under this note. 
> 
> comments fuel the writer!


End file.
